Internal combustion engines are believed to be understood in which exhaust gas is improved, i.e., purified of pollutants, with the aid of an exhaust aftertreatment system. For example, an exhaust gas system for a diesel engine has a diesel oxidation catalytic converter, a diesel particle filter, and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalytic converter in the flow direction of the exhaust gas. In addition, it is known to provide sensors in the exhaust gas system via which a composition of the exhaust gas may be optimally adjusted, or with the aid of which certain elements of the exhaust gas system may be monitored for proper operation.
One example of a patent publication in this field is DE 10 2009 046 433 A1.